mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kraken
thumb|Dibujo del malacólogo Pierre Dénys de Montfort, 1801, de la descripción de los marineros franceses que supuestamente se vieron atacados por esta criatura en la costa de AngolaEl kraken es un monstruo marino legendario de gran tamaño que se dice que habita en las costas de Noruega y Groenlandia. La leyenda pudo surgir de los avistamientos de calamares gigantes que se estima que crecen de 12 a 15 metros de longitud, incluyendo los tentáculos.O'Shea, S. 2003. "Giant Squid and Colossal Squid Fact Sheet". The Octopus News Magazine Online. Su mero tamaño y temible apariencia han convertido al kraken en uno de los monstruos marinos más comunes en las obras de ficción. Historia En la versión de finales del siglo XIII de la saga islandesa de Örvar-Oddr hay un episodio del viaje a Helluland (Isla de Baffin) que lleva a los protagonistas a través del mar de Groenlandia, y encuentran dos monstruos marinos enormes llamados Hafgufa ("bruma marina") y Lyngbakr ("espalda de cuero").Ver "sea-reek" y "heather-back" en , Ch. 21, p.69El episodio ocurre el texto de finales del siglo XIV (Edwards & Pálsson 1970, p. xxi), y en los códices ABE del siglo XV, y ca. 1700 (Boer 1888, p. 132) Se cree que el hafgufa es una referencia al kraken: thumb|"Poulpe Colossal" de Dénys de Montfort atacando un barco mercante Tras volver a Groenlandia, el autor anónimo de la antigua obra científica noruega Konungs skuggsjá (en torno al 1250) describió en detalle las características físicas y alimentación de estas bestias. El narrador propuso que solo debían existir dos, dado que las bestias se observaban siempre en las mismas zonas del mar de Groenlandia, y que parecían incapaces de reproducirse por lo que no aumentaba su número. thumb|Visión imaginaria de un pulgo gigante levantando un barco Carlos Linneo clasificó al kraken como un cefalópodo, designándole el nombre científico Microcosmus marinus en la primera edición de Systema Naturae (1735), una clasificación taxonómica de organismos vivos. La criatura se excluyó de ediciones posteriores.[http://books.google.com/books?id=WfQTAAAAQAAJ&pg=PA82&q=Microcosmus%20marinus Microcosmus marinus in Systema Naturae]"Kraken". Encyclopædia Metropolitana; or, Universal Dictionary of Knowledge ''. '''21'. B. Fellowes, London. 1845. pp. 255–258. La obra posterior de Linneo, Fauna Suecica (1746), llama a la criatura singulare monstrum, "monstruo único", y dice Habitare fertur in mari Norwegico, ipse non dum animal vidi, "Se dice que habita en los mares de Noruega, aunque no he visto a este animal".Linnaeus, Carolus. Fauna Suecica. Stockholm: Laurentius Salvus. 1746. p. 386. Erik Pontoppidan, obispo de Bergen, también describió ampliamente al kraken en su Det Forste Forsorg paa Norges Naturlige Historie "Historia Natural de Noruega" (Copenhagen, 1752-73).Pontoppidan, Erich. Det Forste Forsorg paa Norges Naturlige Historie. Copenhagen: Berlingste Arvingers Bogtrykkerie. 1752.Pontoppidan, Versuch einer natürlichen Geschichte Norwegens (Copenhagen, 1752–53). Pontoppidan hizo varias afirmaciones respecto al kraken, incluyendo que a veces se confundía con una islaHamilton, R. (1839). The Kraken. In: The Natural History of the Amphibious Carnivora, including the Walrus and Seals, also of the Herbivorous Cetacea, &c. W. H. Lizars, Edinburgh. pp. 327–336. y que el verdadero peligro para los marineros no era la criatura sino el remolino que producía tras despertarse.Anonymous (1849). New Books: An Essay on the credibility of the Kraken. The Nautical Magazine 18(5): 272–276. Sin embargo, Pontoppidan también describió el potencial destructivo de la bestia gigante: "se dice que si brazos de la criatura rodearan la fragata más grande, lo arrastraría hasta el fondo".Sjögren, Bengt (1980). Berömda vidunder. Settern. ISBN 91-7586-023-6 Según Pontoppidan, pescadores noruegos corrieron el riesgo de pescar sobre el kraken, dado que la pesca era muy abundante. Pontoppidan también propuso que un especimen del monstruo, "quizás uno joven y descuidado", quedó varada en la orilla en Alstahaug en 1680."Kraken". Encyclopædia Perthensis; or Universal Dictionary of the Arts, Sciences, Literature, &c.. 12 (2nd ed.). John Brown, Edinburgh. 1816. pp. 541–542. El autor Jacob Wallenberg describió al kraken en la obra de 1781 Min son pá galejan ("Mi hijo en el galera"): En 1802, el malacólogo francés Pierre Dénys de Monfort reconoció la existencia de dos tipos de pulpo gigantes en Histoire Naturelle Généralle et Particulière des Mollusques, una descripción enciclopédica de los moluscos. Montfort afirmó que el primer tipo, el kraken octopus, había sido descrito por marineros noruegos y balleneros americanos, así como antiguos escritores como Plinio el viejo. El segundo tipo mucho más grande, el pulpo colosal, había sido causante de ataques a veleros de Saint-Malo, en la costa de Angola. Montfort luego se atrevió a hacer afirmaciones más sensacionalistas. Propuso que diez barcos de guerra británicos, incluyendo un barco francés capturado en la linea de Ville de Paris, que había desaparecido misteriosamente una noche de 1782, habían sido atacados y hundidos por pulpos gigantes. Sin embargo, los británicos conocían por un superviviente del Ville de Paris, que el barco se había perdido en un huracán en la costa de Newfoundland en Septiembre de 1782, resultando en la desgraciada revelación de Montfort. Apariencia y origen Desde finales del siglo XVIII, el kraken ha sido representado de distintas maneras, principalmente como una gran criatura similar a un pulpo, y se ha alegado que el kraken de Pontoppidan pudo basarse en avistamientos de calamares gigantes por los marineros. El kraken también se muestra con púas en sus ventosas. Sin embargo, en sus primeras representaciones, es más parecido a un cangrejo. Etimología La palabra kraken proviene del noruego. En noruego y sueco, kraken es la forma definida de krake, una palabra que designaba un animal insalubre o algo retorcido. En el alemán moderno, Krake (plural y singular declinado: Kraken) significa pulpo, pero también puede referirse al legendario Kraken.Terrell, Peter; et al. (Eds.) (1999). German Unabridged Dictionary (4th ed.). Harper Collins. ISBN 0-06-270235-1 En holandés, el verbo Kraken significa romper o el sonido de los crujidos. Kraken puede derivarse de la antigua palabra nórdica kraka, que significa arrastrar hacia el fondo Legado thumb|Una ilustración de la edición original de 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino de Julio Verne Aunque ficticio y unido al mito, la leyenda del kraken sigue viva en la actualidad, con numerosas referencias en la cultura popular, incluyendo el cine, literatura, televisión, videojuegos y otros ejemplos variados (p.ej: sellos, montañas rusas y productos de ron). En 1830 Alfred Tennyson publicó el irregular soneto El Kraken, que describía una criatura masiva que habitaba en el fondo del mar: En la novela de Herman Melville, Moby-Dick (1851), en el capítulo 59. Calamar, el Pequod descubre lo que el primer oficial Starbuck identifica como: "El gran pulpo viviente, que, según dicen, pocos barcos balleneros han visto y han regresado al puerto para contarlo". El narrador Ismael añade:"Parece haber algún fundamento para imaginar que el gran Kraken del obispo Pontoppodan puede acabar por identificarse con el Pulpo". Concluyendo el capítulo añadiendo: "Algunos naturalistas que han oído vagos rumores sobre esta misteriosa criatura de que hablamos aquí, la incluyen entre la clase de las jibias, a la que en ciertos aspectos externos parecería que pertenece, aunque sólo como el Anak de la tribu". Referencias Categoría:Mitología nórdica Categoría:Cefalópodos